Talk:StarSand Cove
Something -*the endless crashing of the waves brings a dead body to shore, riddled with knife wounds* Zion: -Walking threw and see's Ban- -Gasps- A boy! -Runs to his aid- He's not breathing! Zeon: ''violently beside Ban, bleeding heavily, similar to his fight with Miira Ban.... run... '''Water Princess' *Falls from tree violently and lands on the sand covered in blood, bullets, knife tips, and broken glass. Steve: Water princess you ok *runs over to water princesses side* Water Princess Who... who are you Steve: ... the killer *stabs Water princess through the heart with a knife then flees* Water Princess: *As the final act of her life she ki blasts Steve through the chest and he falls violently down from the tree* *cries, still in pain while dieing* Steve: *heals then flees* Water Princess: WAIT... why did you kill me?! Steve: Its my job to kill everyone Water Princess: Why though, You know that you won't be forgiven for what you've done to these people, and killing a princess in her own kingdom, what were you thingking. My guards are hot on your tail as we speak! Steve *already killed the guards and is licking the blood of the knife* Just roll over and die already i must go kill finn Water Princess: *passes out* Zeon: NOT THIS TIME. Water Princess: Ugh *wakes up finding Steve's head almost cracked open, and Zeon standing above* Uhhh... Thank you Zeon. You saved me... Fasha *is flying and then falls on the coast* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *lands on butt* OW *Light shines, and a body, with an odly familiar Diamond arm is brought to the shore as well, it has clearly been in the water for some while* * someone laughs as the arm comes out* Steve come to me *steves body glows randomly* Jökä-Face: .*Appears as a red cloaked figure, standing infront of Steve, towering over him, frusting* Fasha *Stares at Joka-Face and the "diamond guy"* what on earth am I looking at, hmm probably just hallucinating, *Steves body turns a hint of blue Tidal: So this is the new host eh Fasha O_O I don't think I'm hallucinating Tidal: *dives into the ocean heading towards water princesses kingdom* Mortals th they make my sick Fassha Oh No! Water Princess! *starts flying to water Princess' Kingdom* Water Princess: *gets up and rushes to kingdom and locks doors* Jökä-Face: Oh, not today, Kira. Tidal: *arrives at the kingdom* locked door bwahaha *easily kicks door down* Jack: *Arrives at kingdom by flying through wall* Water Princess, someone just burst through your door, get ready cause I think he isn't friendly Fasha *Sees Tidal* Oh no you don't! *flies very quickly and then shoots rapid ki-blasts at him* Tidal: *walking slowly and calmly seeming unaffected* Water Princess: *goes to room and locks door* Oh gob I am so scared *hides in closet and locks the door* Tidal: *walks throguh the kingdom to a podium in the plaza* Time to announce my return Fasha *runs into castle* Water princess, your alright. phew.... I'm going to help you. Water Princess: Thank goodness it's you Fasha! You need to stop Tidal from announcing his return! My people explode when they are scared! Hurry time is of the essence! Fasha: Ummm... how does water explode? *steps up to the podium and speaks inot a mic* PEOPLE OF THE WATER KINGDOM YOUR SAVIOR HAS RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!! Fasha: savior?! Jökä-Face: .*Appears behind Tidal, pointing gun against his head* You of all know I HATE saviours. Unless they are crazy. Tidal: Young Joka so naive I am a savior a savior that causes mass destruction Jökä-Face: .*eyes turn into a Dark Purple color*: F*ck you, b!tch! It's a Jökä, ya get it, lil' boy, girl, the hell you are? Tidal: The correct term is spirit of the ocean '''Water Princess: '''Well I'm the princess of the ocean! *flies down and kicks Tidal in the face* Take that! ~Kindly points out that you're all currently underwater~ Fasha: *swims to surface* Tidal: *grabs your foot* Your a fraud you do not decend from me